Little Slice Of Heaven
by avatar2012
Summary: He knew he should be asleep but the man lying to him was causing problems, both good and bad... * A/N I wasn't sure if anyone had used this title for this fanfiction spot so just tell me if you did and I will change it.  Thank You!*


Moonlight shined through the flap of the tent, lightly illuminating the dim space inside that held two teenage men. Both were 19 and had no care in the world except to do the job they had been sent up there to do, which was to tend to the herd of sheep Auggire had given them. It was that same job that had caused Ennis Del Mar and Jack Twist to meet.

It had only been a month (give or take a few days) and Ennis was already falling in love with Jack, the man he'd been sent to work with on Brokeback Mountain. He didnt want to admit it though for so many reasons, the main one being that Jack was a man. His father had taught him from an early age that men didnt sleep with other men. His father had even made sure he understood this by taking him and his brother K.E to see the corpse of Earl, some queer that had lived in his town with a man named Rich.

_" See that? That's what happens to cock-sucking faggots like him. I reckon he learn'd his lesson."_

_ Ennis could remember his father's words and the laugh that came after it even 10 years after the fact. His father had stared at him the whole time like he knew something that Ennis didn't. Ennis couldn't of cared less though because at that moment he couldnt take his eyes off the poor, murdered queer man lying in the irrigation ditch, dick pulled off and everything. It was a horrible bloody mess that horrified Ennis. He tried to turn away from the sight but his dad turned his head again and made him look at it. That image stayed with him that rest of his life._

Ennis shook his head in an attempt to forget that horrible day. He turned his head and his eyes rested on the sleeping figure beside him. His heart sweelled.

_This is wrong, he's a man, I cant love him. Im cheatin' on Alma. Alma...bless her little heart, she could never know about...this. It would break her heart. _

Guilt and even a little bit of anger started to replace the previous feelings of happiness and joy in his heart but were then quickly chased out when Jack stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes to see Ennis staring at him. Jack slowly turned his head to see out of the flap of the tent that revealled the outside. Realizing that it was still night, he turned back to Ennis.

"What are you doin' up this early in the mornin'?"

Ennis opened his mouth a few times but was at a loss for words. A`small grin appeared on Jack's face. He had an idea.

"Well as long as your awake."

Jack leaned over, cupping the side of Ennis' face and kissed him lightly on the lips. He began to pull away but Ennis pulled him back into the kiss, tongues meeting almost hungerily, like they hadn't done this a few hours ago. Jack shifted in the bedroll so he was on top of Ennis and continued to kiss him.

All thoughts of how wrong "this" was were quickly diminished in Ennis' mind. This simple act of kissing caused sparks to fly in his mind, sparks that had never occured when he was with Alma. It confused Ennis but he decided to not dwell on it any longer at the moment.

Jack started to feel Ennis up as Ennis moved his hands to run them through Jack's short, dark brown hair. The heat between them started to intensify as they both became increasingly more aware of each others eagerness to fuck.

At times like this Ennis couldnt think straight and he reckon'd Jack couldnt either. What they had was special and he believed not many other people shared something like this, whatever "this" was. He sure as hell hadnt felt anything like this with Alma.

He wanted this to last forever and at the moment it seemed like it could. He could forget about the sheep, Auggire, Alma , the wedding, everything and just stay here with Jack in this small tent. He wish he could forget these things but unfortunately life was never that simple. Reality had to set in eventually. But hell, they still had another two months. He would enjoy while he could.

Little did they know that their time on Brokeback would be cut short by the man with prying eyes. They would be forced to leave their little slice of heaven one month too soon...

**Ok this was my first Brokeback fanfic. I dont know why it took me so long to write this but I hope to post more. Sorry if the writing isnt that good by the way, really tried to make it sound good but alas I'm no Shakespeare. Oh well. Please Review!**


End file.
